A High School Love Story
by ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: What if Carter Kane, Percy Jackson, Jace Wayland and Hiccup Haddock were teachers in the same high school? What if Horus Godson, Nico di Angelo, Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood, and Jack Overland were students at that same high school? What if they were a mix of Dominants and Submissives? What if feelings got involved? Corus Nicercy Malace HiJack
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello again! So this is a multiple chaptered story, with…lots of crossover. It's been a while since I've done one of these, as such, I am apologizing well in advance whatever gets posted here. I have taken my usual _Kane Chronicles_ by Rick Riordan and crossed over with _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ by Rick Riordan (nothing new there, but it continues!), and _Shadowhunters_ (TV Series) based on _The Mortal Instruments_ by Cassandra Clare, and _How to Train Your Dragon_ (Movie series), and _Rise of the Guardians_ (Movie). That's five-different series. _**FIVE**_. So here's where my mind went for the first chapter. Anyone else interested in seeing Horus/Carter, Nico/Percy, Magnus/Alec/Jace, and Hiccup/Jack get together (respectively) and be friends (as a group)?

 **Pairings:** Corus, Nicercy, Malce, HiJack

 **Warnings:** slash (malexmale, yaoi, shonenai, whatever brings across that it is guy on guy relationship stuff), Teacher-student relationship, cursing, fanon, different social rules

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own a single series referenced in this fanfic. Just the weird ideas in how to cross them all over and gets these boys together.

-High School Love Story-

"It's that time of year again," grinned Percy behind his blue cup of tea, large sea green eyes jumping from the many groups of students socializing down below. As a Submissive, Percy was small in stature, but with wider hips than a Dominant. Unlike his fellow teachers, as a gym coach his dress requirement is much more lax. He worse casual black sport pants that just barely covered the top of his laces. Since there wasn't any plan for any activities today, he wore one of his new dry-fit shirts. Blue, naturally. Around his neck was his whistle. Standing with him, also looking out the window were his friends, roommates, and coworkers. "New year, new batch of kiddies to teach!"

"Heathens, Perce," corrected Carter, his sand yellow mug resting on the window sill while he tied his loose curls in a bun. He's been meaning to get it cut, but whenever he brought it up, his friends would stop him. "The word you're looking for is _heathens._ " The top half of Carter's hair was just long enough to be put in a semi-decent bun. It was traditional for Submissives to have long hair, but Percy never grew his out too much. Carter liked it short, but for reasons being he ties it out of his way and calls it a day. He wore gray skinny casual pants that showed off his ankles a bit. His pale grey walking shoes neat. He also wore a white button down shirt, black suspenders, and round frame glasses.

"I don't understand why you get excited," sighed Jace, arms crossed and without a beverage in sight. He wore black slacks, black shoes, and a black sweater with a beige cross design over it. His hair was slicked back out of his eyes. "They're mundane, and a pain in the ass with their stupid excuses." Jace was also a Submissive, but unlike his friends, he was taller than the average submissive, and broader. It also didn't help that he kept his head mostly shaved except for the top which he let grow out and slick back. He's been mistaken for a Dominant a few times over the years. But if people truly paid attention, they would see that his hips were wider, his puppy eyes, and when his hair wasn't slicked back, framed his angelic face sweetly.

"We have to call them students," reminded Hiccup, pouring himself another cup, the only Dominant of their group. He was the tallest of the four of them, with his auburn hair hanging loosely, almost touching his shoulders. He had two tiny braids tied in, a small reminder of his Viking heritage. Though he wore his hair longer than most Dominants, and had a calm disposition, Hiccup couldn't be mistaken for a Submissive. Not anymore. He stood with so much confidence that to guess anything but Dominant would be a purposeful mistake. He wore brown slacks with a forest green button down and a black bow tie around his neck. He used to wear ties, but they were never conducive in the workshop.

"Yes dad," the three Submissives responded dutifully, rolling their eyes or chuckling in Percy's case. How the four of them became friends was by chance. They had shared a dorm in their college years. It was supposed to be for one semester since unbonded Submissives and Dominants were not to room together, but the four of them just seemed to click. And since they clicked, they agreed to continue their arrangement until they graduated.

Percy studied Physical Education with a certificate in Physical Training. He had been on the swim team as well, and they made sure to get to as many of his meets as they could to cheer their friend on.

Carter was in Grad school for a Master's degree in History, even though he's the same age as Percy and Jace. His research was a bit scattered in the beginning, but he settled on a concentration in Ancient Civilizations. Those within in Egypt.

Jace had been undeclared when they met, but after a drunken night of ice cream, confessions, and bad hallmark movies, he found his calling in history with a focus in mythology. He had plans to further his education, but for now, he was happy to teach mythology at the high school. Well sort of. Some students just ruined the whole experience for him.

Hiccup was the oldest of them all by a couple of years and actually had a doctorate degree in engineering. He was very talented and brilliant with numbers, physics, and crafting. A few pieces of the furniture in their apartment ended up being some of Hiccup's work.

After a drunken night when Jace found himself, after a month of living together with rough schedules, having a freak out that led to Percy and Carter freaking out in their attempts to calm him. It paid off to have an older Dominant roommate who could snap them out of their minds and in the present. Afterwards, drinking helped in breaking those last few barriers they had with each other, and made their living situation a lot more comfortable. They had somehow established a platonic bond with each other. Hiccup would comfort them when they needed a Dominant reassurance, they would sooth him when his frustration overflowed or when he needed to sate his urge of providing for a mate.

But after learning sexualities, pranks, and a fun couple rounds of truth and dare, they became fast friends and platonic bond mates.

Life ended up pushing them together again after a couple years of going their separate ways. They somehow found themselves all working at the same high school. And for old time's sake, they all live in the same house about twenty minutes from campus.

"Don't come running to me if Chiron finds out what you guys call them," replied Hiccup, putting the coffee pot down and taking his coffee black. His three friends made a face, whether because of his comment about Chiron or how he took his coffee, he ignored it regardless.

"At least we have the senior classes this time around," offered Percy, frowning at some kids getting a bit rowdy with a kid that appeared to be albino.

"Anything is better than teaching sophomores. Freshmen are still eager and happy. They're also eager to explore their revealed gender. Juniors are motivated to finish, but are respectful. And Seniors...well they're seniors. They're rarely around really," said Carter, grabbing his drink again, making a face as he remembered a particular freshman couple the year previously getting frisky. He demanded that the four of them go drinking after work so he could hopefully forget the image. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. "But Sophomores? They think they're entitled. I was happy to squash that every day of their 'unhappy' lives."

"Drama mundies," grunted Jace, eyes also on the crowd surrounding the albino kid Percy was watching. "Hey, who has gate duty today?"

Carter shrugged, looking over at the chart by the teacher lounge door squinting. "Looks like..."

"Astrid does," finished Hiccup, voice a little gruff, pointing at one of the other coaches, expertly walking through students to get to the fight.

"Good," said Percy relieved, eyes on the fight below. Astrid would set everything straight with the students. Carter and Jace on the other hand looked at the Dominant, eyebrows raised.

The bell rang, signaling the start of the new year. As teachers, they should already be in their classrooms, or the gym in Percy's case, ready to direct students in the correct direction and welcome their students. These four instead did their annual tradition.

"Five dollars that Jace is gonna kick a student out by Thursday," grinned Carter, opening the door for them, slapping Hiccup's hand away when he went to hold the door for all of them.

"It's Wednesday," sighed Hiccup, walking out first into the chaos of the average high school hallway.

"No, that's fair," agreed Jace, letting Percy exit before him. "Though, I got a ten on Percy getting a love confession by Friday morning."

Percy rolled his eyes, but was slightly flushed. Every year, students would confess to him and it was embarrassing and uncomfortable.

"I guess I'll put five on some kid hurting themselves today in my class."

Three sets of eyes looked at their favorite engineer, amused. He shrugged. It's happened more times than he would like to admit.

"You four doing your bets?" Asked Clarisse, one of the other history teachers and a Dominant. Though many agreed she should be a coach, Carter was one of the first to admit that the battle knowledge Clarisse had of all of the wars was _impressive_. "Put me down for twenty that Jackson and Kane will be groped by the end of the week."

Carter frowned, but wrote her bet down.

"Thanks Clarisse. I thought I had forgotten about _that_ event," pouted Percy when they reached an intersection where they would all split up. The students walked around them, acting like human beings with manners. "Not anymore."

"Stop complaining," said Jace, putting an arm around Percy's shoulders. "What's your bet Perce?"

"Not sure yet. I'll text it on my way to class. The bell is about to ring."

Jace, Carter, and Clarisse cursed as they took off toward the history portion three flights up and on the other side of the school. The others also made for their classes, but at a slower pace.

"I swear this school hates us," complained Carter as they made it to their area with a few minutes to spare, easily keeping up with the longer strides from Clarisse, Jace beside him.

Clarisse gave him a look that couldn't say anything but, 'agreed' before she walked into her classroom. Carter and Jace stayed in the hallway, not ready to face work yet.

"Did you see Percy's bet?" Asked Jace, looking at his phone skeptically.

Carter shook his head, stepping closer to look at Jace's phone. Reading the words, Carter clapped a hand over his mouth but it didn't hide his snort.

 **'Three kids almost drowning at the first swim practice of the day' - $15**

"We are all going to hell," mumbled Carter, just as the final bell rang.

Jace chuckled as he walked into his classroom, closing the door behind him. Carter sighed and turned to his classroom. Time to put his game face on.

-High School Love Story-

 **A/N:** So, there you have chapter one. It sets the scene of our favorite teachers and the nonsense they get up to. Depending on the feedback I get on this chapter will determine whether the rest of this story gets posted. That's right. This whole story is already written out!

Kisses,

Mischief


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Based on responses, I am continuing this story! To the reviewer who was looking for Percabeth... you clearly have not been paying attention. There is no Percabeth in this story. Here's chapter 2~!

 **Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1

 **Warnings:** See Chapter 1

 **Pairings:** See Chapter 1

* * *

Senior year was supposed to be the best year of a student's high school career. It was supposed to be filled with football games, cheerleaders, underage drinking, and graduation.

Jack pulled his beanie further down, hiding his bright white hair from everyone, as he looked for his friends.

His senior year was not starting off well, let alone the best. Over the summer, under his best friend's urging, he died his hair snow white. With his pale skin and snow-white hair, he looked almost ethereal. Magnus' words, not his. But what really pulled it off was when Magnus suggested blue contacts instead of his bulky glasses. Next thing they knew, Jack looked pretty hot. Of course there was teasing on how he looked like a proper Jack Frost.

But his transformation hadn't stopped some of the other students from picking on him. Maybe it was his hair, since that's what they were trash talking about and kept trying to touch. He rubbed his head where it was still sore from a harsh tug.

Sure, Jack was touch starved. His childhood hadn't been the greatest. He lost almost lost his life alongside his family when he was five. There had been a car accident and he was the only survivor. Bouncing from foster care to foster care until he was finally adopted by Nick St. North. He met Magnus his first day in class. And both his adopted dad and best friend were used to him cuddling into their side or curling up in their lap.

Those were nice, soft touches. He hated confrontation, especially those that turn violent. Jack was pretty sure that the group of bullies that were messing with him simply because he was a Submissive, and they thought that as Dominants he was someone they could torment.

Boss around.

Dominate.

"Jackson, over here!"

Jack forgot about his woes and grinned, eyes landing on Magnus waving him over to the left of the entrance stairs. Tightening his grip on his bag, he jogged over, happy to see their other friends already there.

Magnus, a Dominant, was in black leather pants, but wearing oxfords. His shirt was a deep purple that matched the purple highlights in his quiff. To finish the outfit was a black vest that molded to his strong chest, various bracelets and rings, as well as an ear cuff on his left ear, outlined eyes. Magnus also wore cat eye lenses that made his yellow eyes look even more exotic than they already did. For a dominant he was slimmer and shorter. It didn't hinder Magnus at all. And he didn't mind if others assumed he was Submissive. It allowed him to tease his boyfriend Alec.

Standing beside Magnus with a frown was Alec, a Submissive, despite being tall, a short hair style with a personality to match. The Lightwood heir was mistaken for a Dominant as often as his mate was mistaken for being a Submissive. Alec was the gruff-but-sweet-no-nonsense-but-he's-dating-Magnus-serious-with-a-fun-side type of guy. A little hard to understand, but when you know a guy for a couple of years, you really get to know different sides of him. Alec wore black skinny jeans, a yellow long sleeve shirt that looked like it matched Magnus' eyes. Alec stayed fit through his passion for archery.

Resting on the stairs at their feet was Nico, who looked like he was arguing with someone on his phone through text messages if his glare was anything to go by. Nico was a bit of a loner, but he liked working out. It was where he met Alec and ended up joining their group. When Alec pointed Nico out during lunch one day, Magnus and Jack invited the Italian Dominant to eat with them. After that, Nico pretty much joined their group (lunch had been pretty interesting), despite his label of loner. Nico wore skinny white jeans, a black band shirt, with various bracelets around his wrists too. But unlike Magnus, Nico's bracelets had a skull theme throughout.

Lastly was Horus, also sitting on the stairs, leaning against the railing. He looked like he was asleep. He was dressed in ripped blue jeans and a loose yellow tank top that flashed parts of his torso when he moved. Horus was toned thanks to being Nico's sparring partner at the gym. Horus was a Dominant from Egypt as his father was an Ambassador for Egypt and was stationed in the States for the last six years now. Horus' parents knew Magnus' dad through work, that Horus has known Magnus since they were eight.

If it weren't for his odd relationship with Magnus, Jack didn't think he'd be friends with any of them if he were honest. They were all so confident and liked by their classmates. But he wasn't.

His platonic brotherly bond with Magnus started back in kindergarten, where secondary gender were still far away, and finger paintings made or break friends. Jack had painted his mom and sister the best he could with his blue paint, mixing in black and white to give different shades of blue. North didn't make much (except for toys), and when they went to buy his school supplies, he begged North he wanted only blue paint. North chuckled, holding his belly, and agreed. But only if he agreed to get white and black too. Jack agreed instantly, anything to get his hands on his favorite color! Jack learned to mix his colors so he could be more creative.

Well some of the other kids at his table didn't like it and started making fun of him. He thought they were friends! And felt his little heart break, and was about to cry.

And then Magnus happened. Sneaky fingers, a snap, and magenta paint, Jack found himself sitting beside Magnus sharing paint as they painted together.

Jack has nothing but fond feelings for the Dominant, and he knows Magnus felt the same.

He was dressed in soft brown leather pants, his usual blue sweater tied around his waist and a white shirt. And recently, a black beanie hid his white hair. The only thing worth mentioning of his talent was his ability to sculpt. He preferred ice carvings, ever since he North took him to Alaska a couple of years back where there was an ice carving competition. Of course, ice sculpting wasn't a class offered at their high school (any high school, if he were honest), so he stuck to upper level art classes where he would be able to sculpt at the very least.

And though he hated it, all of his friends also took it upon themselves to defend him. He can take care of himself, but even then, they still treated him like a poor Submissive made of glass!

Even Alec treated him like he was precious!

He wasn't.

He was just Jack.

"Morning," he greeted, stepping into Magnus' hug, letting the Dominant's scent comfort him. He felt Alec pat his head a few times before grabbing his beanie and pulling it off. "Hey!"

"What's with the beanie, Snowflake?" Asked Alec, looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

Magnus pulled away to hold him at arms' length and look him over. "Jackson, were you-

"No," he glared, shrugging out of Magnus' hold.

Nico looked up, scoffing. "Don't lie Frost. Lou already told me what happened."

Jack pouted, hoping that maybe it would sway them to not bother asking for details. His pouts rarely worked on Alec as he was a fellow Submissive, but of course, Horus with his eyes closed was the next to speak.

"Know that one of us will be with you until this is taken care of."

He huffed, "I can tak-

"Care of yourself?" Asked Alec, handing the beanie over. "Don't hide Jack. Your hair, it suits you."

Jack blushed, but took the compliment. "Thanks, Alec."

Alec nodded, and then looked at his watch. "Bell is about to ring. I need to find Izzy before I head to class."

Alec kissed Magnus' cheek as he left the group, promising to see them at lunch again if they don't share morning classes. The second Alec disappeared behind the students around them, the bell rang.

Groaning from his spot on the stairs, Horus sat up, his bi-colored eyes opening up lazily. "Sometimes Alec is just too efficient."

"Sometimes?" Asked Nico, getting up and swinging his bag over his shoulder. Jack snickered and Magnus couldn't help but agree. Their Alec was a stickler...most of the time.

"Who do you guys have first?" Asked Jack as the others surrounded him as they made their way in, ignoring the other students around them. "I have Mythology with Mr. Wayland."

"Me too," grinned Magnus.

"You guys ever seen him before?" Asked Nico. "I have him for second period."

"You trying to find a new crush? Mr. Jackson not doing it for you anymore, Nic?" Grinned Horus, waggling his eyebrows.

Jack gasped in surprise, looking at Nico who was walking behind him in shock. "Don't give up on Percy, Nico! Don't you dare ruin my Nicercy!"

Magnus and Horus chuckled as Nico's cheeks were slightly red before he glared at Horus, punching his shoulder. "No you ass. Look what you've done." He pointed at the pouting Jack. His angry look turned guilty as he tried to sooth the upset Submissive. "Jack, I'm not- Nicercy- Please sto- listen. That's not changing. I have gym with him at the end of the day."

Jack sighed relieved. He knew the gym coach since he was younger. Percy was his babysitter when he was a kid, and he only had fond memories of the swim coach. They bonded over their fondness of the color blue! Percy even taught him how to swim! It is why he's on a first name basis with the teacher, and also why he's been rooting for Nico. Though he's offered to introduce the Italian to Percy many times, Nico said their meeting 'will happen when it happens'. Jack personally just thinks Nico was being a baby about it. If he didn't say or do anything by the end of the month, Jack was taking matters into his own hands.

"To answer your question Nicolo," drawled Magnus stopping them from going any further. "I haven't seen him yet. It's almost as if he doesn't exist." Magnus looked over to the board, which held all of the school's teacher's pictures and subject. It was the head teacher's pet project, in helping students familiarize themselves at the beginning of the year...or something.

Magnus has never seen a picture for the mythology teacher. Ever. "I think you have that class with Alexander."

"I have history first period," offered Horus.

"You guys get the fun classes first. I'm in Math first thing with Ms. Chase." Nico made a face and left. He was fine with Math, he just didn't like the teacher. She was too handsy with Mr. Jackson.

Jack looked at Magnus and Horus as they made their way up the stairs. "Horus, why are you taking high school level history? Aren't you taking something more advanced at the community college right now?" Horus' morning was split between his high school classes and his afternoon college courses where he has the opportunity to start his college degree early through the Dual Enrollment program. Horus was pursuing an Archeology degree.

"Yes," agreed Horus.

Magnus smirked, putting an arm around Jack's shoulders. "Who's teaching senior level history, Jackson?"

"Mr. Ka- ooohhhh." Jack grinned, just as they made it to the third landing. "You're just going to flirt the whole period, aren't you?"

"What else would I be doing?" Asked Horus, thoughts drifting to the sassy Submissive he had the pleasure of meeting for the first time last year.

"Well, it won't be your teacher," stated Magnus pointing ahead where they saw Mr. Kane talking with a blonde-haired teacher. Magnus looked the unfamiliar teacher over, taking in his slicked back hair, dual colored eyes, delicious body, and amused expression as he showed his phone to Mr. Kane. The way the two teachers were standing was fairly close. The blonde looked like a...Dominant?

"Did you just growl?" Jack asked the Egyptian, who didn't bother answering. Instead he silently walked into Mr. Kane's class, mostly ignoring Jack's calls. He gave a distracted wave over his shoulder before he disappeared. "Looks like Horus will be scheming for now."

"Indeed," agreed Magnus looking for their classroom. "I think we're in Mr. Kane's friend's classroom."

"Wait, he's Mr. Wayland?"

"Looks like it." Magnus' eyes dropped to the teacher's backside, his eyes dancing mischievously. "Yummy."

Jack rolled his eyes, and led the way to class. "C'mon or we'll be late."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope chapter 2 was able to live up to Chapter 1! Leave your thoughts in a review and let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Warnings: See Chapter 1

Pairings: See Chapter 1

* * *

Closing his classroom door after the last student slipped in, Carter made his way to the front of the class. He used to be nervous speaking in front of crowds, but after getting through high school with all the awkwardness that came with being a teen, Carter promised himself he wouldn't be bullied ever again. He grew a backbone (as Sadie liked to say), and refused to be walked over. He made his opinion made, and had a slight cursing problem to boot.

At least that's what he was like with his friends and family. As a teacher, he was serious and a bit quiet. Probably what he would've been like if his high school years hadn't played out the way they did.

When he turned to face the class, he saw a few familiar faces and some new ones. The school was so big that it was common to come across new faces. And it doesn't help that he never taught the same grade every year. Carter has no clue who controls what level they teach each year, but he's pretty sure they're drunk and playing darts when making decisions. Regardless, he saw students as heathens.

 _Heathens about to become_ _"adults"...yay._

Smiling politely, he looked around his class as they settled down. He was happy to see a mixture of Dominants and Submissives in his class this time around. Last year he taught one class full of Submissives, and another full of Dominants. The Submissive class was fun to teach, and show them that 'demure and proper' isn't all there is to being a Submissive. Whereas the Dominant class learned that he wasn't one to be pushed around. For some reason, it was easy for new Dominants to forget that they're still children, even if they are legal in the eyes of the law. Carter was happy to knock sense back into them.

But senior year...it's a special year for teachers too. It's the last year they get to have any effect on these young adults in hopes of making the world a better place for all of them. It was why Carter liked history so much. There were so many lessons to be learned in history if people would just take the time to look back and _think_.

Pushing his glasses further up his nose, he greeted the class.

"Welcome to Senior History. As a few of you know, I'm Mr. Kane." He grabbed the syllabi he had printed the other day when he came in for prep work, and passed them out to the students in the front of the classroom. He gave them enough for each row that they could pass it back. He gave a precursory look to make sure everyone got one. "Give the syllabus a quick once over, before we discuss anything further. Let me know if you have any questions."

"Um, sir?"

A meek voice spoke from his left. She was a tall red head, with a few ear piercings. She wore a green shirt, blue jeans, and a white cardigan. He noticed her posture, while shy, she was clearly a Dominant. Nodding his head, he waited for her to speak.

"I-I heard you were okay for mated couples to ask for accommodations in your class. Just curious, what those accommodations are?"

"Fair question. For any mated couples in my classes, I ask that we meet after class. Though most bonds are still new, I understand that being close to each other is essential. I don't mind hand holding or arms over the shoulder. But you're still in school and voyeurism is _not_ on my syllabus. If I see groping or fondling, you're kicked out and receive an automatic zero for the day. Does everyone understand?"

Sporadic 'yes's, but mostly head nods was his response.

"That being said, if you're dating someone, I will allow the same leniency. I'm not a di- uh jerk," he stumbled over his words, blushing slightly while the class laughed. "Which leads me to my next thing. I do not curse during class; _you_ _guys_ do not curse. You can swear like a sailor all you want in the hallway. But as soon as that bell rings, you turn into the respectable individuals I know you lot can be."

For the most part, his first period seemed like a calm if quiet bunch. Which is good. He hated getting in bad moods early in the day. That had been the case two years ago. The others didn't appreciate his grumpiness that year. He matched Jace in surliness...which isn't something anyone should try to accomplish.

"As seniors, I expect you to do your utmost best to meet every deadline and show respect. If you have a problem or concern, please come speak with me before or after class. I'm also free during senior lunch break, if needed. Any questions, so far?"

A lone hand rose in the back of the classroom.

Carter blinked, shifting so he could see around his students in the front. Sometimes he really cursed his shorter height! Before he could call on the student, for a split second that felt like five minutes, Carter froze.

He was going to hell.

Carter could feel his soul be condemned as his eyes checked his student out. The first thing he noticed was the student's muscled arms attached to broad shoulders. Dominant. Definitely a Dominant. Next were his lips and then his mis-matched eyes. He recognized this student, but he couldn't quite place him. And a Hottie McHotpants like this should be unforgettable!

What the hell is the world coming to if students get to look like _this_ in high school! Isn't it law for students to have awkward phases?!

Good lord the world was unfair!

He should not have the urge to pull his student out of his chair and-

Carter blinked again, praying that it wasn't obvious that he had a small melt down.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Kane." Well fuck him sideways, even the student's voice was sin! This is so inappropriate, but why can't he stop that shiver from racing down his back? He needed to get over this! This is so fucking unprofessional! "I don't think you remember me? You covered my English class last year once?"

Carter was finally able to pull his gaze away, as he remembered. He did not remember having _this_ reaction though. So, what the hell? "Yes. Mr. Godson, was it?"

"Nailed it. But please call me Horus," drawled Horus. What kind of high school student _drawls?!_

Sure Horus was a Dominant, but Carter was an _adult_. He's been putting Dominants older than Horus in their place since even before this kid discovered secondary gender.

But that wasn't stopping this sudden and unrealistic attraction for this particular Dominant.

 _This isn't some teenage romance, for Christ's sakes_!

Collecting himself, and he prayed to every deity he's ever studied that his attraction wasn't noticed by his students. "And your _question_ , Mr. Godson _?_ "

Horus shrugged, winking. "I forgot."

"Right..." Carter did the only thing he could do, shift around a bit so he couldn't see Horus. The student was just too visibly pleasing for his senses. "Let's review the syllabus, everyone."

Throughout the period, Carter fought to keep his eyes away from the back corner, but somehow for some reason, his eyes would drift back without his permission and he'd find hooded eyes, spread legs, and a tongue licking lips. This wasn't the first time a Dominant did... _that,_ in his class. And who really knows who the Dominant was trying to entice, but it got Carter's cheeks inflamed.

Had this been a bar, Carter would've made himself comfortable on the available lap and ask if the Dominant would buy him a drink.

But this wasn't a bar.

And the Dominant was his student.

Pouting, he dismissed his class as the bell rang.

Today was going to be a long day after all.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts?


End file.
